


Happy Family Times (not really but we can always pretend)

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Series: The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, happy family??? eh ? eh? nevermind, stop making fun of geralt 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: Ciri has a minor meltdown, Vesemir is a good grandparent, Everyone makes fun of Geralt.Good times all around.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Happy Family Times (not really but we can always pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this chapter is short, It is just some filler, but at this point, i have too much homework to create anything else so enjoy!

“Ciri, wait-!”

But the small girl wasn’t listening, as she stormed into the halls of Kaer Morhen, brushing straight past the two witchers waiting with open arms. Vesemir hummed from his place on the couch, smirking.

“What did Geralt do now?”

Cirilla plopped down on the couch next to her grandfather, leaning into him as she glared at Geralt.  
“What your son did is ruin my entire academic life!”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s an exaggeration-”

“My music teacher is his ex!”

“Oh, so you met Jask?” Lambert piped up, sitting down next to Ciri.

Geralt made his way over to the witchers, turning on Lambert angrily.

“You knew-? Of course, you knew. A little warning would have been nice!”

“I could’ve sworn I mentioned him once or twice when I was talking about all the good old Oxenfurt drama. It’s not my fault you never came to any of my work events.”

“Well, you told Yennefer!”

“Well, he did leave out the bit about Tissaia being a dean.” Yennefer said, taking a seat on the ledge of the sofa, giving Lambert a sharp slap across the face. ‘What the hell, dude?”

“I will not be blamed for any of this!”

“This is so unfair!” Ciri wailed into Vesemir’s arm. “My high-school years are doomed, all because my pseudo-parents couldn’t keep it in their pants!”

“Hey!”

“Yeah ‘Hey’, bold of you to assume Geralt ever managed to get into Jaskier’s-”

“Yen!”

Vesemir cleared his throat, calmly placing his book on the table. 

“Now, now, children.” He spoke with the kind of authority that drew everyone’s attention immediately. “We needn’t mock Geralt so just because he didn’t manage to, as the kids say ‘get some’, we already knew he couldn’t.”

“Thank you, Vese- Wait what?”

“My point is,” Vesemir continued, ignoring Geralt’s offended sputtering, and Lambert’s smug ‘Aha!”, “We must all remember what our incentive has been all this time. Lambert, you took that job at Oxenfurt, so that Ciri would adjust to her new home easier. Yennefer, Geralt, you’re going to re-establish Cintra, and reconnect with FIlavandrel, and soon Ciri will reclaim her birthright.”

“Birthright? I don’t care about… whatever it is you all talking about! I just don’t want my teachers to hate me!” Ciri cried in indignation.

“Oh, Princess,” Eskel chimed in, thoroughly spooking Geralt, who hadn’t made note of his brother's presence till now. “No one will hate you! If Jaskier is anything like I remember him, he’ll adore you! And Tissaia may be a bit judgemental, and she does know how to hold a grudge, but if you manage to impress her once, you’ll earn respect for a lifetime.”

“He’s right.” Yennefer wrapped her arms around her squirming daughter. “Who on earth could resist this million-dollar smile?”

“Geralt, clearly.”

“Good point.”

“Oh so now, I’M the villain because I won’t let you take my horse?”

“Yes, keep up, Geralt.” Lambert quipped, which made Ciri finally break, finally turning on her wide smile.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Surely, he could tolerate his family’s bullshit and teasing if it made Ciri happy? Surely, he could make amends with Jaskier. He would have to.

“And who knows? Maybe Geralt will finally get laid this time.” Vesemir said, putting hi shand on Ciri’s shoulder to whisper in her ear, getting a giggle out of the smallest witcher.

Nevermind….


End file.
